


Monolith

by philos_manthanein



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: It's a waking nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sazzypantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzypantz/gifts).



It's a waking nightmare. Hallucination, surely. Sleep paralysis - that weight on his chest and locked-up mouth - silent when all he wants to do is scream.

He can only move his eyes. Unblinking, wide and stinging, thinking they're pinning him down to do god-fucking-knows what. Seeing them. Twisted and mutilated. Barely zombies. Worse than zombies.

Lucid in the most horrifying way.

Hallucinations. Fuck, please let it be hallucinations. Let him be the crazy one, not the one trapped here alone with these filthy, desperate hands.

That one, that monolith of a man. What used to be a man. His name whirls in his head but he cannot speak it. Cannot scream when he watches him tear the others apart. Rips them away like paper dolls. Heavy and wet sounding, like an overly-soaked mop slopping against the floor.

The once-man, this abomination... Walker, Chris Walker... A name typed so coldly in file after file as they turned him into a fucking monster.

He grabs Miles up by an arm and it breaks, snaps like a twig, and Miles cries with no sound.

His throat works to scream again and finally he chokes and gags and wants to vomit again. (How many times tonight?) He doesn't, because there is already something in that space.

Some device taking up his throat, strands of plastic tearing into his arms, filling him up and suffocating. Drowning him. It burns and it stings and it hurts and Walker is gone. The entire world is on fire, blazing white and it has to be a dream...

He doesn't know it's been three weeks until they tell him. Until he wakes up screaming and sweating and bleeding from where he subconsciously tried to rip out his IVs. Found among the bodies and presumed dead, until he wasn't. Broken and beaten in the doorway and _that's impossible_. He collapsed deeper in the compound. They tried to kill him there. There's no way he backtracked that far.

He realizes his arm is in a cast and Miles suddenly remembers Chris Walker...

 


End file.
